Those skilled in the art and householders are aware of the current closure devices used to hold bread wrappers, trash bags and other flexible sacks and containers which can be twisted into a neck at the open end and a clip slipped on or a wire wrapped around the neck to secure closing of the bag. The slotted clip, for instance, that is used on bread wrappers is a simple device which breaks too easily and has a habit of frequently coming off completely or partially slipping off the twist. Additionally it is difficult for some people to manipulate and all too often the points of the clip tear the wrapper. As far as wire type closure members are concerned the paper tears off easily leaving bare wire which is hard to handle. With bare wire there is always the danger that someone can be poked or jabbed, especially small children. The more involved handling of the wire wrap closure and its greater complexity in being manipulated makes it unpopular with many householders.
Applicant is not at the time of filing this patent application aware of prior art patents which would anticipate the structural and functional principals of the instant device.